Lusus Naturae
by Boidheach Aeghill
Summary: Set after the movie. Christine and Raoul are to be married, but things aren't quite as they seem. "She wasn't supposed to have a man in love with her! I will kill him and she will be mine!" Who's the real monster? Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Lusus Naturae

Chapter 1

His voice echoed throughout the cavern, his heartbreak making his beautiful voice crack.

He swung…smash!

"Hide your face so the world will never find you... Christine, I love you..."

Another mirror. Crash!

"You alone can make my song take flight"

The last mirror shattered beneath his hand.

"It's over now, the music of the night!"

He dropped his weapon and looked back over the water. They were gone. She was gone.

His head snapped up. Others were coming to find him. He grabbed a few precious belongings and bolted for his horse. He would come back later.

They took off into the night, his heart continued to break as their duet continued to ring throughout the tunnels.

"Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime…"

She grasped his arm firmly looking for a comfort that she couldn't find. She was shaking horribly and her eyes burned. She looked up at Raoul as he continued to push them toward the surface. The past few days have shaken her nerves completely. The appearance of her angel, the murder of the theatres helper, the fight in the graveyard, the disaster of Don Juan, and finally the forced decision she had to make just a few moments ago.

She made the right choice. Raoul was a gentleman, they grew up together, her father would be proud of her. Right?

She could hear her past teacher's voice still and her heart cracked a little more with each note that passed.

Raoul docked the gondola and they began ascending to the surface.

"Christine!" Meg raced down the stairs to her friend and before she could respond she was enveloped in her arms. It took her a moment to clear the mass of blonde from her eyes before she hugged her friend back. Tears welled up behind her eyes and before she could stop them they were flowing freely. She was in hysterics before she knew it. Sobs escaped her and she could vaguely hear Meg giving soft words of comfort but she paid them no mind. She felt herself being pulled up the stairs, Meg at one side and Madam Giry at the other.

She was beginning to hyperventilate. She had just lost the thing that was most important to her for the past 12 years! She just lost her angel. The three of them continued up the stairs while Raoul stayed below with other members of the theatre.

"Find him!" Raoul commanded after his fiancé was out of earshot. He snatched a sword from one of the men and headed for the gondola.

Everyone automatically scattered heading in various directions to find the masked man. Raoul jumped back in the gondola heading back to where his life had previously threatened.

This was supposed to be easy! She wasn't supposed to have a man in her life, let alone a man who loved and protected her!

"_My plans aren't ruined yet_!" He thought to himself. "_All I have to do is make sure he is gone for good_."

As he reached his destination, he jumped out of the small boat and drew his sword, prepared to take down the phantom. He cautiously scanned the area. There were instruments everywhere along with papers and quills. He walked over to the organ and looked at the music that was there.

_Christine_

He had titled his latest song after her. Raoul felt immense irritation.

"_This man has to go! He will ruin everything!"_

Raoul searched the various rooms of the phantom's fortress but after some time, had to admit that the man had fled.

"Damn it!" He slammed his fist down on the nearest object, and winced as his hand met with a wooden table. With rage rushing through him he stomped back over to the organ and snatched up _Christine._ He furiously ripped the papers to shreds then proceeded to stomp on them.

"_Take that!"_

"Monsieur." Raoul whipped around glaring at whoever dared interrupt his fit. It was a man a couple years younger than himself who had insisted to be hired by the Vecont.

"What!" he snapped.

"Nobody is able to find him. He's gone…" He whispered at the end, afraid to anger his master.

It didn't work. With a feral cry Raoul shoved his sword into the boy's chest and grasped on to his shoulder with his free hand. With his arm pulling and his body pushing, the sword ran clean through the boy's body. He let out a gurgling gasp and his eyes automatically began to glaze over.

"When I kill the phantom, you will meet him in hell!" He shoved his foot into the boys gut and roughly kicked him off and away from the sword. "I will find him!"

"_He's gone… He's gone… My angel is gone…"_ The words kept echoing in her head. She could feel Meg and Madame Giry brushing her hair and getting her ready for sleep but she mind was too preoccupied to notice them. She sat still as stone and stared into nothingness. After a time she felt them lift her and lead her towards her bed and she obediently followed. Soon, she was tucked in; a single candle flickered in the middle of the room and she was left alone.

Hours passed and she still lay awake staring at the same spot on the ceiling. The same question kept coming back into her mind.

"_Did I do the right thing?"_

Her angel's face kept flashing in her mind. Friendliness and pride on the day she met him face to face. Terror as she tore his mask away from his face in his home. Adoration as he sang to her. Desire as they performed his work of Don Juan. Betrayal when she revealed his deformity to the entire theatre. Love as she kissed him.

"_I betrayed him. Not the other way around…I was the one person on earth that he trusted and I betrayed him… He has stood beside me since I was a child and I couldn't even return the favor…"_

The tears started again and she rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around her legs to make herself disappear more. She pulled the blankets over her head and sobbed. As the sun began to rise, she finally fell asleep.

His back ached and his neck refused to move past a certain position. He shut his eyes tightly against the intruding sun. It was an uncomfortable change from the darkness of his theatre. It had only been 4 days and already he missed his plush bed and musical instruments.

"_I guess that's what I get for sleeping on the forest floor."_ He thought. But where else could he go?

He stiffly stood and rubbed his neck, groaning as it spasmed. After a time of stretching his sore body, he retrieved his horse and began making his way back to the theatre. He had time only to pack necessary previsions and unfortunately he was out.

While he traveled, he thought about the way he longed for Christine. From the day he met her they had spent every day together. Being away from her this long was pure torture. His chest constricted and his heart hammered at the thought of her.

"_If I could just talk to her. Just once more."_ No. That wasn't an option he knew, She had made her choice. She didn't want him anymore. The back of his eyes burned and his throat began to constrict. He forced himself to stay in control and he focused once again on his task of getting back home.

He racked his brain for other tunnels he could take to get back to his home. He knew he could remain undetected, for he was the phantom of the opera. Nobody could find him in his theatre. His issue was that a couple people knew his routes, namely Christine and Madame Giry, and he questioned their loyalty to keep them secret.

A few blocks away he decided to leave his horse. Christine knew of his horse as well. Pulling his cloak tighter around him, he kept to the shadows to avoid any unwanted attention. He entered a tunnel that was hardly ever used. Any passerby would never consider entering such a disgusting place. Unlike his other tunnels this one was filled with muck and grime and smelled of urine and vermin. Ignoring his discomfort he trudged on eventually it transformed into one of the cleanlier attachments to him home.

It felt strange sneaking around his own home. Again, he stuck to the shadows and quickly scanned his many rooms for intruders. Detecting none he headed for the main room where his instruments lie. He was desperate to hear music. Any music. Life without Christine made live unbearable anyway, but not to have music made him feel completely dead inside. He practically sprinted in his excitement.

He halted as he entered. Something was wrong. He scanned quickly until his eyes fixed on the boy's body on his floor. Stepping closer he examined the body.

"_Sword wound. Died around the time I left."_

Anger flared through him as he noticed the torn papers below the body. His music. Somebody tore up his music. He bent down and picked up a piece stained by blood. It had to be that boy! Only he would do something like this!

Ignoring his desire to take revenge, he picked up the boy's body and decided to lay him to rest in the water. Whatever reason he had to make the Vecont angry enough to kill made him a martyr in his eyes. After that chore, he headed for his piano. He would have to play quietly to avoid attention but soft music was better than none.

He let his fingers flow over the keys putting all of his emotion into it. He played old songs that he composed years ago and new songs just invented. He played both fast and slow, and eventually began singing along to his playing. The beautiful sounds echoed off the walls and he knew that he could be caught at any time but he didn't care. For too long he had been without the sound of music and his soul craved the unearthly tones. He felt his spirit rise a small amount and before he fell again he dashed for his tub determined to scrub away the grub and filth of the past few days.

"You must eat!" Raoul yelled. In the four days that passed since that day, Christine had hardly slept or ate and it was beginning to show. Black circles were under her eyes and her already thin figure was turning to skin and bone. Her white dress hung from her and her hair had lost some of its luster.

They sat at the table in her room, cakes and tea sat before them untouched.

He was getting frustrated. She hardly went out or even spoke to anyone. Meg was the one person who could get her to open up a little.

"_She is thinking about that accursed phantom again!"_

Whenever she thought about him she would shut everyone out and her eyes would glaze over. He knew that look well enough by now. He was fed up. He grabbed her by her arms and hauled her to her feet. Her eyes instantly focused and she let out a hoarse gasp at his roughness.

He shook her roughly. No doubt leaving bruises on her shoulders.

"I will make you forget him Christine! We are getting married! I will not have you thinking about a man that held you captive!"

"Raoul! Raoul, stop! You're hurting me!"

He stopped shaking her but did not release the bruising grasp on her arms.

"_Stay calm" _He said to himself. _"Act sincere."_

He made his face and eyes soften along with making his grip relax. "I'm sorry Christine. I love you so much and I hate to see you in so much pain because of this man." He lifted a hand to her face and rubbed a thumb across her cheek gently. "We will be married in one week, darling. Then all of your worries will disappear."

"A week? Raoul, isn't that a bit soon?" Christine pulled away from him slightly.

"The sooner we are married, the sooner we can start our lives together." He smiled down at her and before she could protest he forced his lips upon hers. This kiss wasn't like their first on the roof. It was rough and demanding. Her lips felt bruised and she shut her eyes tight against the feeling. After a moment he pulled away and released her.

"Eat and get some sleep. I expect you to be in better spirits tomorrow." He headed for the door.

"Tomorrow? I have a performance tomorrow!" She was pleased to find that she was happy about this news. Her music was always a sure way to lift her spirits. A small smile passed her lips at the idea of performing again.

"You will not be performing tomorrow." And just like that her happiness shattered and she felt dead again.

"Why not?"

"I don't think you should be wasting your time with such useless things. You are soon to be the wife of a Vecont. Such things are looked down upon in society." With that he left. Her mind was buzzing so she couldn't be sure but she thought she heard the turning of a lock.

Before she could stop it she collapsed on her bed in tears. Her music was the only thing left in the world that made her feel alive and now her future husband wouldn't allow her to sing.

"_I lost my angel and now my voice… and I deserve it." _

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Lusus Naturae

Chapter 2

_Erik_

After getting a few hours of descent sleep, he got up and proceeded in preparing for his day. He wore black pants and a white dress shirt. After retrieving one of his many masks, he ventured up toward the surface. Has sure people were still looking for him, but he was certain he could avoid them. He trudged through the various tunnels before coming to the one way mirror of Carlotta's old dressing room. The fire had charred the mirror leaving most of it black. He did a quick glance around the room. It was mostly destroyed. The furniture lay in black heaps, barely standing. The carpet was gone and the draping's were burnt to a crisp. Paintings were destroyed and their frames scattered across the floor.

He stepped through the mirror and was mildly surprised that it held. Everything would need to be replaced. If this room was bad he was dreading what the rest looked like. He kicked a scorched vase as he passed and coughed at the puff of ash that flew into the air. He reached the door and scowled when it fell from its hinges. He coughed again in irritation and stomped over the object. The outside was just as bad as the dressing room. Carpet destroyed, banisters disintegrated, walls scorched black. He was mildly pleased with the lobby however. The tile floor and marble staircase survived with very mild damage. The chandeliers would have to be replaced and the banisters sculpted again but it was the least damaged room so far.

The actual theatre room was absolute ruin! The stage was practically gone, leaving chunks of wood and melted stage props in a large heap. The theatre seats were burnt to a crisp, their metal frames were barely recognizable. The once magnificent chandelier was shattered on the floor. It would all have to be rebuilt. The sight of his theatre in such disarray made him sick with fury.

Feeling claustrophobic from the destruction, he left the room and began opening windows to clear the air. At the front of the theatre he paused and looked down.

"_The theatre is for sale? Interesting."_ Those two fools who had his theatre before must have given up. _"Perhaps I shall take it off their hands." _

_Christine_

"_Today is the day! The day of my performance!"_

She got out of bed feeling better than she had in the past four days. Since the day of the opera fire, she had been staying with Raoul at his home. It was a very fine place, filled with everything a girl could want. Beautiful dresses, fine jewelry, servants, china and furniture; anything a girl could ever desire.

She rose quietly from the bed and hastily began preparing for the day. After washing and smoothing her hair, she proceeded to put on a dress that she could wear without the assistance of anyone. It was a simple blue dress with sleeves that hung off the shoulder. She didn't wear a corset. Raoul would surely be appalled by this behavior but if things went like she planned, he wouldn't ever know. With as much stealth as she could muster, she grabbed her black cloak and snuck out of the house. She had to hide once to avoid a couple servants but after they passed down the hallway she was home free. She practically sprinted to Théâtre de l'Oeuvre. When she arrived, her manager was ecstatic to see her.

"Mrs. Daaé! Fantastic to see you! I was worried that you wouldn't show!" He embraced her warmly and kissed each of her cheeks. "Are you ready for rehearsal?"

She nodded and gave a small smile. She had done this play many times for this theatre. She wasn't worried at all about the performance. She knew that she could hit every note perfectly without rehearsing; however, she longed to sing so badly that she rehearsed all day. Even after her manager assured that she was more than ready. Her soul still felt empty for some reason.

"Mrs. Daaé, you must rest or your voice will become hoarse. I shall see you at six." He gave her a smile and left, the other performers and orchestra following. She remained on the stage unsure of what to do. She could go back to Raoul's, but it would rick the chance of being discovered. So what now? It was only 3.

She felt so alone. So she did what she usually did when she was lonely. She sang some more. Her voice hit every note perfectly. Her pitch perfect and rhythm flawless, but she wasn't happy. Singing once brought her such joy but it felt empty now. Tears burned her eyes and her voice choked.

"_I need my angel…"_ Before she knew what she was doing she had left the Théâtre de l'Oeuvre and was waving down a coach.

_Erik_

After finding a messenger and having many letters being sent back and forth between the previous owners, Erik Claudin purchased the Opera Populaire. Of course it wouldn't do to have those fools know that they sold to the Phantom, so he had given them his given name and explained that he was unable to meet them personally for medical reasons.

Erik felt a twinge of irritation at the price they wanted for it. It was worth double what they asked for. Didn't they realize how many masterpieces were created there?

"_I suppose I shouldn't complain. The repairs will surely cost a large sum." _

With that thought he traveled down to his home in the tunnels to retrieve money for his current purchase. He was lucky that they hadn't found his stash when they searched his home. Once there he went to his music room and found the brick wall in the back. Pushing a certain brick made the wall open to reveal a hidden room filled with money. The price of the opera house wouldn't even make a dent in his stash. He grabbed what he needed and headed back above ground.

Suddenly he heard a clutter above in his theatre. Someone was here.

"_Who dare enter my theatre? Probably that boy, Raoul, is trying to capture me. Good luck kid." _With great haste he ran to one of his many hiding places in the lobby. He was above hiding in the shadows. He was ready for whoever dared to enter his opera. His sword was ready at his side and his body tense for battle. He was ready. Until Christine walked in…

_Christine_

The coach pulled up in front of the Opera Populaire and Christine slowly got out.

"Have a good evening, Madame." The coachman said and pulled away.

She couldn't bring herself to enter the building.

"_Would he even be there? Would he even want to see me? Probably not."_

Her heart was beating wildly and it was hard to breathe. She looked at the massive structure before her, some windows shattered, and black scorches covered the doors, but it was still beautiful. Taking a deep breath she slowly trudged forward. She walked up the steps and grabbed the handle to the door. It was locked. She jiggled it a little and gasped when it fell completely off the hinges and fell forward with a massive clutter. She cringed at the incredible noise.

"_Well I'm busted." _She waited for a moment and cautiously poked her head inside. What a mess. This place was going to need a lot of work if anyone decided to rebuild it. Stepping over the door, she quietly stepped inside. Automatically she felt the prickle of her skin, and the heat spread through her body. He was here. Somewhere.

"Angel?" She said. Her voice was shaky and she sounded like a child. She received no answer so she took another step forward.

Before she could stop herself she had headed across the lobby and headed toward the chapel. One of the many places her angel and she would converse. Her hands were sweaty and her heart fluttered nervously, but she needed to see him! She was sprinting to the chapel before she could stop herself.

_Erik_

His heart constricted and his breathing stopped as she poked her head through the door. She looked left and right before walking across the door into him lobby. He would have to get the doors replaced very soon, he couldn't have random people coming here., but that was the least of his worries right now. His hands were shaking and he had to take a deep breath to calm himself. She was still beautiful but from here he could tell that she had lost weight and hadn't got much sleep.

"Angel?" She said and his breath hitched again.

"_She came here for me?"_ It took all of his strength not to answer her. Her voice was intoxicating and he yearned to hear more. Refusing to submit to her he bit his lip and hid deeper into the shadows.

Suddenly she sprinted across the lobby and headed down a corridor. He knew exactly where she was going and hastily followed her. She was going to the chapel. He jumped up into the rafters, his usual spot for when she visited him here.

She raced down the stairs her hair and cloak flying behind her.

"Angel? Angel, are you there?" She looked around wildly and he hid himself further.

"I know you are there!" She yelled. "I won't leave until you talk to me!"

He remained silent determined not to give her what she wanted. She was just as stubborn. She undid her cloak and threw it over a nearby bench then plopped herself on the floor and crossed her arms in a pout.

He couldn't help but let a small smirk at her actions.

"Angel of Music  
Guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory"

She sang and his heart shuddered. Such a glorious sound! His eyes closed and he couldn't help but moan at the sound.

"Christine…Christine…" He couldn't help but sing softly back.

She instantly stood up and peered up at where his voice came from a smile plastered on her face.

"I knew you were here! Come down!"

Damn her!

"_Well I guess it won't hurt to see what she wants." _With that thought he jumped down and landed gracefully in front of her. He stood rigid and tall, his arms folded over his chest and a scowl on his face.

"What?" he snapped. She flinched at him and he momentarily regretted yelling at her but quickly displaced it.

"I wanted to see you… "

"How do I know this isn't a trap?"

"I would never-"She started.

"You set a trap for me not even a week ago!" He yelled.

She flinched. _"Ouch! Ok I deserve that…"_

"I'm sorry… I've missed you…" She sheepishly looked down; one hand grabbed the elbow of the other while the other played with the skirt of her dress. That was when he noticed her arms. He growled menacingly and grabbed her shoulders. He rubbed his thumbs over her abused flesh. They were deep purple bruises in the shape of hand prints.

"Who did this?!" it came out rough and threatening but his hands were gentle on her skin. She did not answer him, just stared wide eyed up into his mask. He was beautiful. He had a strong jaw, dark hair, and striking green eyes. His body was broad and strong. His mask added to the mystery about him and she automatically felt the guilt return from showing his scars to the world. She was entranced by his eyes. They mesmerized her and she felt herself enchanted by him once again.

"Christine!" She snapped awake and finally noticed him. He gestured to her arms.

"Who did this to you?! Was it that Vecont?"

She felt her eyes avoid him against her will and she looked at the ground. That was enough answer for him.

"I'll kill him!" he shouted. She was suddenly pulled forward and wrapped in him arms. She gasped, wide eyed and was uncertain of what to do for a moment until she hesitantly wrapped her arms around him in return.

"No. Don't. He didn't mean to." She was just getting to enjoy the feeling of being in his arms when he was suddenly gone. She stumbled for a moment at his absence before straightening out again. He was half way across the room and glaring at her. She swallowed nervously.

"Why are you here Christine?"

"Well…I… I have a p-performance tonight at t-the Théâtre de l'Oeuvre a-and I was hoping you would come see…" It came out more of a jumble to her ears and she cringed at the sound but apparently it was distinguishable for he seemed to comprehend it.

"I don't believe that to be a wise idea Christine. If you recall I still have people out to kill me."

"_ouch again…"_

She nodded in understanding and folded her arms behind her back. Of course he could never tell her that he would most certainly be there. If she were performing then he could not resist hearing her magical voice. He just didn't want her to know that.

"Come Christine, you are skin and bone. You need to eat before you perform or you will pass out." With that he swept from the room knowing that she would follow. She quickly snatched up her cloak and ran to catch up with him. He led her back down to the tunnels. Unlike the past times she was brought here, she wasn't touched at all by him and there was no singing to get rid of the silence.

They landed the gondola and they both got out. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do so she just stood there waiting for him to give her a clue. He walked briskly away from her and into a separate room and came back with a basket of food.

"Get back in the boat. We are going to the stage. You will perform tonight's performance for me."

_Raoul_

"When are you marrying her?" The man asked.

"One week."

"Make it snappy."

"Don't worry. Once we are married we will have everything we need. If I can get that stupid opera ghost it will be even better."

With that Raoul grabbed his jacket and began heading home. He was getting increasingly frustrated with his soon to be wife. She wasn't making wedding plans, or picking out a dress like other brides would be. No. She had been moping about for days making him look like a fool.

"_Perhaps I should just take a priest to the house and have him marry us today…" _Tempting… He had wanted a willing wife but if she refused then that would be a second option.

"Excuse me, Monsieur." A voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned and found the owner of the Théâtre de l'Oeuvre.

"Ah… Mr. Grant. How are you?" He asked politely. Got to keep up appearances.

"I'll tell you I am doing much better now that I know your lovely young bride is performing tonight!" He gave Raoul a big smile to show his pleasure. "I can't tell you how lucky you are to have her as your bride."

Raoul's irritation and anger flared. She was going to perform?! After he told her not to?!

"Yes… well… I'm sure your play will be a hit Mr. Grant." He gave a smile in return hoping that he hid his rage well.

"I'm sure you will most enjoy it! Mrs. Daaé has been practicing all day and she is flawless! Well I must go prepare for tonight. Good day!" Mr. Grant gave a wave and walked off.

"_Perform indeed! Once I get my hands on her and that opera ghost I swear I'll… wait! There's an idea! If Christine is performing then the ghost will certainly be there too! That will be the perfect opportunity to catch him!" _

Raoul smiled to himself and turned back around to his previous destination.

"_What a great trap you have set up for me Christine."_

"Brother!" He called out as he entered the house.

"What?"

"I believe I have a way to capture the ghost…"

_Christine and Erik_

They arrived to the theatre room and he proceeded to set out his small picnic. He swept away a small area. It was far from clean but it would suffice for now. He brought breads, cheeses, and some fruit… probably much less than she was used to after living with her betrothed but it was all he had. She didn't seem to mind. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was and she scarfed down most of the meal. After a while they were just nibbling on the remaining food.

"Angel?" she asked timidly.

"yes?"

"I'm sorry… about everything…" She looked up at him through her long lashes. His expression didn't change. A sure sign of his lack of acceptance.

"Come. Let me see you perform."

It turns out that her performance wasn't as perfect as she thought. He corrected her on many occasions and gave suggestions in other places. She took them all to heart knowing that it was a blessing that he was talking to her at all. After a couple hours she collapsed on the floor, chest heaving and a smile on her face.

"You are doing well." He walked over and plopped down next to her leaning back on his elbows.

She copied his position and smiled at him. "Thank you for everything. I've missed this."

He had too honestly. He missed being able to sing with her, to touch her, to even look at her. They continued to look at each other and felt the pull. Green eyes met brown and held on to the others. They felt themselves lean closer to each other. Hearts beat wildly, and their breathing began to get shallow. She could feel the warmth from his body and feel his breath caress her face. His soul yearned for her and he wanted to feel her soft lips upon his. Her eyes began to drift shut and her mouth opened slightly. Just a few more inches. He felt his eyes get heavier and he allowed them to drift shut.

His lips tenderly brushed against hers. A feather light caress that made both of them gasp. Shivers ran down her spine and he felt his heart constrict in his chest. It was the most amazing thing he ever felt. It reminded him of their kiss in the tunnels and he craved another kiss. Just one more. He leaned back in…

"_No! Stop!"_ His mind shouted at him. He swiftly jumped to his feet and put much distance between them. She gasped at his swift departure and stared up at him in shock. Her face quickly turned red and her eyes found the floor.

"I-I'm sorry" she mumbled.

"Me too." He replied.

She looked at him and stood up. Her nervousness apparent as she shifter from foot to foot.

"You must get ready for your performance." He said and grabbed her cloak. With graceful hands he flung it around her shoulders and tied it for her. His hands traced her collarbone and shoulders before landing on her upper arms. Again, he gently rubbed the bruises there as if he could make them disappear with that one act. Her hand found his cheek and mimicked his actions. His eyes widened slightly but he didn't pull away.

"You should go." He said at last. She nodded once and moved away from him. He grabbed her hand before he could stop himself and pulled her out past the lobby and to the main entrance, the broken door still on the ground.

"You will be wonderful." He promised. He gave a lingering kiss on her hand then lightly pushed her out the door. She slowly walked down the steps and once she reached the bottom she looked back. The door was already lifted back into place, looking as it had before she made it fall, her angel nowhere to be seen.

She failed to notice the shadow moving along the street headed to the Théâtre de l'Oeuvre.


	3. Chapter 3

Lusus Naturae

Chapter 3

""

The music blared and all across the stage performers danced and sang, Christine among them. Her voice echoed off the walls, making the listeners gasp at the beauty of her voice. Ballerinas twirled, stage props were beautifully decorated, and the orchestra played their beautiful tunes.

Christine loved performing in the theatre- the lights, the costumes, the audience- but mostly the music. Every time she performed her soul flared and burned. She became light hearted and gave herself happily to the freeing tunes. She danced and sang letting herself go completely- without a care in the world.

The play went without a hitch! Well, except for the duck that had randomly flown across the stage… What a strange occurrence! About half way through the play there was a commotion backstage, a couple thunks were heard along with some cursing, and then a duck soared across the stage! It landed with a thud at Christine's feet before getting up and, quacking obnoxiously, waddled off the stage. The audience laughed, thinking it was part of the show, and, unwilling to let them know that it wasn't planned, she added in a clever line to make the duck appear planned. Besides that one situation, the play went perfectly and with the last note the audience erupted into cheers- shouts of "bravo" and "encore" echoed in her ears.

Mr. Grant ran onto the stage and pulled Christine into a fatherly hug. He bowed many times with her to the audience- both of their smiles beaming. He grasped her hand and they headed of the stage- he was practically skipping.

"Christine! You were fantastic! Our rehearsals weren't even that good! What in the world have you done in that short time to make such a difference?" He looked at her eyes shining in expectation of her answer.

Christine looked away and smiled.

"My angel."

With that she walked away. She couldn't help but laugh at the confused sputtering her manager gave. She felt carefree and happier than she had in days as she headed toward the dressing room. She found herself humming and skipped to the door- a feat which proved rather difficult given her current outfit; a sparkling gown of various petticoats and heavy red satin. Ignoring the weight she danced over the threshold and shut the door. She spun in a circle and giggled in her giddiness.

"You were wonderful…" A voice suddenly said.

She gasped and spun around. Raoul sat in a chair, feet thrown up on the table and crossed at the ankles. Her hand flew up to her chest as if it could stop her heart from beating from her chest.

"Raoul. You scared me."

He didn't move. His eyes stayed intently on hers- an unreadable expression etched upon his face. Her hand kept its place upon her chest and she became confused as her heart continued to palpate.

"Where is he Christine?" His voice was flat and emotionless. His eyes bore into hers and she couldn't stop a shiver from running down her spine.

"W-who?" She flinched and cursed herself for how weak her voice sounded.

He was across the room in an instant, knocking the chair he was previously sitting on to the floor. His face contorted into a snarl and his eyes bore daggers into her. Her back slammed into the door, her eyes wide as he was suddenly nose to nose with her, his hands on either side of her head.

"That wretched Phantom! I know he's here Christine!" He yelled at her making her flinch and slam her eyes shut.

"Where is he?!" He yelled again.

"I don't know!" She finally yelled back.

He shoved himself away from her and began pacing the room, his hands running through his hair in frustration.

"I know he's here!" he said again.

"How do you know that?" She asked. Raoul must be wrong; her angel told her that he wouldn't be coming.

"Because he hit me on the head with a bucket!" It was then that she noticed the bruise on the side of his head. The image of Raoul getting a bruise from her angel was too humorous for her to pass up. Before she could stop herself she burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha!" She choked and gasped out more laughter. She clutched her stomach and tears leaked from her eyes. Raoul's face became red with fury- his cheeks puffed out, his eyes narrowed, and her hands fisted at his sides. She just laughed more.

"Christine! Christine it's not funny!" His scolding fell on empty ears as her laughter increased in volume accompanied by her choked snorts. Finally he had enough and stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

She gave him no mind, the image of her Angel hitting Raoul with a bucket repeated over and over in her mind. She collapsed on the bed and continued to laugh.

_Earlier_

He followed her to the opera house, sticking to the shadows to ensure his secrecy. She looked disappointed when he told her he wouldn't be coming to her show.

_Of course I'm going! If you are singing, my angel, I will be there._

Once he saw her enter the theatre he snuck in the back and proceeded to make his way up to the rafters, not as good as his past seat in box 5 but it would do. As the show began he watched with satisfaction as the Christine enchanted the audience. Every note perfect and heavenly.

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was Raoul. And he had a gaggle of cops with him. Erik saw Raoul's eyes darken when he saw Christine on the stage and his darkened in return.

Raoul pulled his men around him in a huddle obviously coming up with a plan. He saw the man point up toward the rafters and Erik knew that he would be discovered if he were to stay put. With one final glance at Christine he faded back into the shadows.

"_Let the games begin."_

The men scattered around the theatre and began their search for the phantom.

"I don' see why we're chasin a bloody phantom! I eard he died in tha' fire…" One mad said to his partner his Irish brogue giving Erik a moment of confusion before he could understand him. They walked right underneath Erik and hadn't spotted him.

"_Idiots." _Erik smirked to himself.

"Shut up! Do you want the ghost to hear us? The viscount said that we should be quiet as possible!" The other officer snapped back. He turned away from his partner and stormed ahead.

Without hesitating Erik silently lept from his hiding spot and grabbed the Irish lad. He pulled him into the shadows and quickly hit the right nerves to make him fall unconscious. After gagging him and tying him up he stalked after his next target.

"Rob! Just because I told you to be quiet doesn't mean you have to pout! Come on grow a…pair…" The second officer turned and his face grew pale at his partner's absence.

"Aww shit damn!" He cursed and automatically brought his weapon up to defend him. Slowly he crept back the way he came- eyes darting back and forth, hands shaking.

"Rob? Rob, this isn't funny."

"_On the contrary. This is quite amusing."_

Erik was hidden behind some crates now and could hear his prey coming toward him. This boy's steps were loud, his breathing labored, and his body gave him over to his fear. He would be no match. When he was near enough Erik lept and planted himself in front of the boy, quickly dislodging the gun from his hand and stood nose to nose with him- hoping that his face showed anger instead of the amusement he felt inside. The boy just stared at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open in shock. He was stuck like a deer in headlights and finally Erik grew tired of his lack of response.

"Boo!"

The boy screamed, threw his hands in the air, turned on his heels and tried to run. Erik grabbed him by the collar and it took the boy a second to realize that he wasn't moving although he ran. Erik couldn't hold back a snort at the situation and before he let himself laugh completely, he knocked the boy unconscious and hid him as well.

As he proceeded to his next victim, he couldn't help but chuckle at his clever game. He stopped suddenly and looked at the floor.

"_A trap door? Oh what a fun new toy this will be!"_ Quickly coming up with a plan he quickly went to lure his victims. There were two more officers a short way away from him. Once he was close to them he let himself be seen as if he were caught. The men took chase as expected and he took off toward his trap. Dropping his mask at the correct destination, he then hid waiting for the right moment.

"Look! It's his mask!" One officer bent down to pick it up.

"_Got ya!"_

Erik pulled the trap door. The man gave a look that had a mixture of "oh shit" and "I'm an idiot" before falling through the hole. The other man was slack jawed and pointed at the hole, oblivious to the phantom behind him. He knocked him unconscious and threw him down the hole as well before shutting the trap door. He replaced his mask and brushed his hands together in a job well done.

"_Only 2 more, and Raoul."_

He stealthily made his way to the last people. They were searching backstage, going through the rafters and various props. On the side of the stage he could see Christine performing and his breath caught. She wore a red satin dress that showed her bare shoulders. The bodice hugged her in all of the right places before flaring out at the waist. Her hair was down, letting the brown curls fall to her waist. He felt his heart constrict within his chest.

"Lets check again over here." A voice broke into his thoughts and he swiftly hid in the nearest door. The three men searched where he had previously been. He peeked through the door at them and contemplated how he would dispose of them.

"What in the world are you doing?!" Mr. Grant's voice shouted. His shout figure appeared and he stalked toward Raoul. "Why are you causing havoc in my theatre?!"

"Monsieur, we are looking for a man." Raoul explained.

"You are disrupting my performance! There is no man here!" He continued to rant and rave and before long Raoul was arguing back at him. The two so engaged in their argument that they failed to notice Erik just feet away from them. The two officers were within arm's reach and Erik swiftly took advantage of this. A hand wrapped around one man's mouth he dragged him back into the room and shut the door. Before he could make a sound he silently knocked him out. He peeked through the door again. The second cop was talking, probably expecting the other to answer. Struck by inspiration Erik quickly grabbed the unconscious officers hat, plopped it on his head and grabbed his gun. Acting like the fallen officer Erik put the gun at attention and left the room. He stood next to the still speaking officer, making sure his good side was facing him. The man kept talking.

"Never imagined when I enlisted I would resort to chasing a mad man around a theatre. I thought I would be tracking criminals and solving murders. My name should be in the papers by now. Instead I'm stuck here listening to these prats bicker about some crazed lunatic in a mask."

"You think he's a lunatic?" Erik asked amused.

"Well of course! Phantom my ass! I'll know when that idiot is in the same room as me, and when he is I'll find him and shoot him! He will have no chance against me!" He still hadn't noticed that his partner had been replaced. Erik began to chuckle.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" The young man's head snapped over to Erik his eyes glaring up at him.

Erik smiled and slowly turned his head. The boy's eyes widened as his mask appeared and Erik would have rolled on the flood laughing if the situation had been different for the boy let out a girly scream that would make Carlotta jealous. Erik quickly put the boy out of his misery and turned to the Vecont.

"What the hell?" Raoul turned around and faced Erik his eyes wide at the unconscious officer at his feet.

"This time you're mine!" Raoul charged at him sword flying.

"_He's sloppy."_ Erik easily dodged and he was briefly reminded of the fight that took place in the graveyard. Before he had been so set on keeping Christine safe and with him that he had been constantly checking on her to see that she were ok. His concern of his love had lost him that battle, but now he was intently focused on the present.

Christine could be heard on stage and Erik had to remind himself not to let her voice distract him.

"What do I do? Where do I go?" She cried out to the audience. This was one of the most dramatic scenes in the play.

Raoul swung in his rage but Erik easily dodged. Feet evenly apart. Keep your balance. Dodge. Keep your stance. Present a smaller target. Now! There was an opening and Erik lunged his punch forward into his chest.

"How will I survive without my love? Who will I cry to? Who else knows the dark secrets of my heart?" Her dramatic voice filled the theatre.

Raoul's sword flew away from him as he crashed into a stack of crates. They shattered and various objects scattered across the floor. Raoul stared up at Erik, hatred showing in his eyes. Erik had his back to the stage side and he crossed his arms and glared back. Like a child throwing a tantrum, Raoul grabbed the closest thing and chucked it at him. A rubber ball. A shoe. A pan.

"God please send me a sign!"

Raoul grabbed for something else and a choked quack escaped from the yellow object. A duck? Why would they have a duck? He flung it at the phantom but he easily dodged. He glanced over his shoulder and was shocked to see it land at Christine's feet. Everyone fell silent as the small creature stumbled to its feet and waddled away.

"That wasn't the sign I wanted dear lord!" She looked up at the ceiling in annoyance and the crowd gave loud applause and laughter.

Erik turned back to Raoul and decided that this needed to end. Scanning the area quickly he found a weapon. A bucket. Not exactly the weapon of choice but it would do. He ran to it and snatched it up, Raoul hot on his heels. Once he grabbed it he spun and landed a solid blow to Raoul's temple. The man collapsed in a heap.

"My god!" Mr. Grant looked at the situation in astonishment. His eyes darted between the unconscious Viscount and the masked man. Erik dropped the bucket and stared at the man. Finally he smiled at him.

"An excellent production Monsieur! One of the finest I've seen!" Erik bowed at the manager and his smile grew at Mr. Grant's confused expression. Erik then took off leaving the manager in his shocked state and headed back to his perch in the rafters to watch the rest of the performance.

The rest of the production was flawless and Christine was superb. After the show he watched as Mr. Grant pulled her into a hug and proceeded to bow to the audience with her. She headed off stage and he silently ushered the audience a quick departure so he could check on her.

A few stragglers inhabited the theatre a while later but he was certain they wouldn't spot him on his way to her room. Once he got there he was about to knock when he heard the Viscount's angry voice.

"That wretched phantom! I know he's here Christine!" He placed his ear next to the door to hear better but jumped back when something thunked against the door. Anger flooded through him.

"_If he laid a finger on her I will kill him!" _Remembering the bruises on her arms Erik had to force himself not to tear down the door.

"Where is he?!" He heard Raoul yell again.

"I don't know!" He smirked at her tone. Angry and irritated. He imagined her glaring up at him not letting him have the upper hand.

"_That's my girl!"_ He silently praised.

"I know he's here!" Raoul said again.

"How do you know that?" Her voice held curiosity in it this time. He pressed his ear to the door again.

"Because he hit me on the head with a bucket!"

There was a pause of complete silence and Erik imagined many scenarios. Christine's face growing red with fury. Her loving eyes sending sympathy to her betrothed. Christine kissing the injured spot on his head. He had to push back that last thought as his stomach began to twist. He was unprepared for the response that came.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

She was laughing! He pushed away from the door slightly in shock. It wasn't a polite laugh. It wasn't a flirty laugh that so many women had resorted to these days. No. It was full out, no holding back, tears streaming down your cheeks, laugh.

"Christine! Christine it's not funny!" Raoul's voice echoed through the room but Christine's laughter only grew. Erik felt a smile spread across his face as he heard her choke and snort. Raoul started stomping toward the door and Erik quickly ducked away. He heard Christine's laughter crescendo as the door opened then lowered again as it slammed.

"Stupid…No good…. Rotten…." Raoul muttered as he stormed away. After he was certain he was gone, Erik turned his attention back to Christine's door. She was still laughing and it made his heart flutter.

He took out his gift for her and gently placed it at the foot of her door before knocking. He took off before she could answer and hid again. A spot where he could see her but she wouldn't be able to see him.

The door opened and she came out with a smile upon her face. Her cheeks were rosy from her laughter and her eyes sparkled. They became confused, however, at the empty space that met her. She looked to and fro and found no one. Then she found his gift and the smile returned. Gently she picked up the gift and fingered it gently.

A red rose with a black silk ribbon tied around it.


End file.
